


ghost stories

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, ChanSoo - Freeform, Comedy, EXO - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maybe it's funny, Paranormal, a little romance, ghost exorcist, ghost hunter, horror?, kyungsoo's a monk, probably more exo members in later chapter, there are ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: [title may change]Chanyeol hates ghosts because he can see them but now to keep his best friend, whom he thought had died, by his side, he becomes Kyungsoo's eyes as they take on jobs to exorcise ghosts. This is not ideal to him but he knows it's necessary, especially if he hopes to find out where Kyungsoo had disappeared to for three years. This is probably a love story but it is more so of a ghost story. You've been warned.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	ghost stories

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it has been in a while. Hello.

“This really isn’t ideal.” 

Chanyeol says quietly as he sniffs yet again in the chilly midnight air. He turns towards his friend and expresses his dismay further with a sour look on his face. His friend, Kyungsoo, who is standing right next to him, stops untangling the white rope for a brief moment and stares back at him with eyes as dark as the night sky. 

“We already talked about this,” Kyungsoo replies flatly, “we don’t have any other choice right now or I can just go somewhere else.” 

Chanyeol lets out a long sigh and watches his breath form a tiny cloud. “No, I don’t want you to go,” he mumbles in defeat and his shoulders slump. 

Life is hard, especially when you have no money, and right now, he has no money. That is why he is here, standing in front of a crusty looking apartment door in the middle of the night with a guy dressed in a buddhist monk robe. This really isn’t the kind of job he wants to take but unfortunately, the job no one wants to do is also the kind that pays the most. 

“Why are you dressed like this?” Chanyeol asks as he watches Kyungsoo tie one end of the white rope to himself. 

“Like what?” Kyungsoo absentmindedly responds and he tightens the knot around his waist. 

“Like a monk,” Chanyeol says and reaches out in curiosity, hoping to touch the silky garment covered in muted prints of the buddhist scriptures, “is this your dad’s robe?” 

“Don’t touch it,” Kyungsoo chides and swats away his wondering hand, “I thought I’d dress for the occasion, looking more like a professional. And no, it’s not my dad’s robe. This is mine.” 

“Yours?” Chanyeol questions and his brows crinkles together, “but I thought you never finished your training before you disapp-”

“My dad had it made before then,” Kyungsoo cuts him off and leans over to tie the other half of the rope around his waist, “it was locked away with the rest of the family’s...things.” 

“Oh,” Chanyeol answers sheepishly and averts his gaze from the man busy securing his torso with the white rope. Supposedly the rope is blessed, an heirloom of Kyungsoo’s family, that can protect any person in first contact with it from the unholy. It was one of the few things that survived the fire that took away Kyungsoo’s family and their monastery. 

Three years ago, Kyungsoo’s family temple was set ablaze in the middle of the night. No one is sure how the fire started but only that it started in the back hall, where the public is not privy to visit. Half of the sky turned orange that night as flames consumed everything in its path. It was like a scene from hell as firefighters tried to put out the flames but with no avail, and the fire greedily destroyed until the sun came up on the horizon. Barely anything was left untouched and charred remains littered the blackened temple ground. Chanyeol remembers standing in front of the debris the next morning with tears streaming down his cheeks because the only friend he has ever had was dead. That year, he was seventeen, and so was Kyungsoo. 

Then three weeks ago, Kyungsoo showed up in front of his door with a suitcase containing all of his worldly possessions. At first, Chanyeol was ecstatic because he thought Kyungsoo’s ghost had finally found him. For the first time in his life, he was happy to have the ability to see ghosts. However, when he realized how alive his friend is, the joy he felt turned into a fear he could not understand or shake away. He had so many questions: what happened that night three years ago; how is he alive; and where has he disappeared to in the last three years? But all Kyungsoo would answer was “please stop asking,” and the deep frown and darkness in his friend’s eyes silenced Chanyeol. There was something heavy veiled behind the sadness swirling inside Kyungsoo’s eyes, something much worse than pain and perhaps akin to vengeance, and a sunken sensation settled in his chest. It was obvious that Kyungsoo was not ready to talk about the past yet and Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he was even ready to handle whatever secret his friend was harbouring. So instead of the past, together they looked towards the future. 

Unfortunately, the future too was rather bleak. At his insistence, Kyungsoo agreed to stay with him but being a college student from a modest family, he definitely did not have the extra cash to support another human being. He couldn’t tell his parents that he needed more money because his supposedly dead best friend is now rooming with him, and the supposedly dead person could not take on a part-time job either, at least not a typical one. So after some deliberation, some searching, and a lot of groaning and complaining from Chanyeol, they ended up here tonight. 

“Okay, are you ready?,” Kyungsoo asks and tugs on the rope between the two of them again, making sure it’s securely fastened. 

Chanyeol feels the tug on his waist and the sickening feeling stirring in his stomach becomes even more turbulent. He lets out another long sigh. 

“This really isn’t ideal,” he gloomingly replies and catches Kyungsoo’s firm gaze. 

“I know, and I’m very grateful to you,” Kyungsoo says quietly and he pats Chanyeol’s slumped shoulder softly in encouragement, “for doing this and for housing me.” 

Chanyeol musters a small smile then sighs again in a groan: “So we just need to ask him to leave?” 

“Yep,” Kyungsoo answers, “that’s it.” 

“Fine,” Chanyeol huffs and straightens his back, “let’s get to work, partner.” 

“Please don’t call me that,” Kyungsoo says with a slight frown, looking either annoyed or embarrassed, or perhaps both. 

Chanyeol chuckles and puts on his gloves: “too bad, I’m calling you that whether you like it or not. You owe me at least this.” 

“Fine,” Kyungsoo sighs and also puts on his gloves, “it’s time, let’s go.” 

“Okay.” 

Carefully, Chanyeol grabs hold of the door knob and he counts to three in his head. 

_ One.  _

He tightens his grip on the rusty metal as his heart also squeezes tight, as if being stuffed inside a glass bottle that’s too small. He looks down at the rope connecting him to Kyungsoo but that did not ease the anxiety growing inside of him. 

_ Two.  _

His breath shivers in the chilly night and he locks his gaze with Kyungsoo, who gives him an encouraging nod. He’s slightly at awe and jealous of how calm his friend is, as if this is not his first time doing something like this. At that thought, the sunken sensation in his chest from weeks ago returns, plugging away at his already unsteady heartstring. However, he’s running out of time to think so much right now. 

_ Three. _

In a swift but careful motion, Chanyeol opens the door and a rush of cold air immediately hits his face. He gasps a little at the unnatural temperature of the room then his breath hitches. A semi-transparent man with a snapped neck stares at him from the other side of the hallway. 

“Hello,” the man croaks. 

Chanyeol gulps nervously and holds back the whimper that is about to escape from his quivering lips. He has seen ghosts all of his life but he’s still not used to it. If anything, he has become even more scared of ghosts ever since the temple fire three years ago. 

“He’s there,” Chanyeol whispers and edges closer to his friend, “a man with a snapped neck is standing at the other end of the hallway.” 

Kyungsoo takes a step forward and pulls a buddhst staff that’s the size of a child’s arm from his bellowing sleeve. He holds it in front of him and the staff emanates a golden glow even in the darkness. 

“You need to leave,” Kyungsoo demands firmly and takes another step forward. Chanyeol sticks even closer to his friend and clutches on to the back of Kyungsoo’s robe. Even though every fibre of his body tells him to look away, he defies those urges and keeps his eyes locked on the man down the hall. 

“What if I say no,” the man croaks again and stares right at Chanyeol. 

“Then you give me no choice,” Kyungsoo answers adamantly and begins to chant. Gradually, the staff in his hand glows brighter and it starts to vibrate. As Kyungsoo’s chant becomes louder, the ghost's face starts to transform into something much more sinister. Twisting about and growling like a beast, what appeared to be a man is now looking more like a demon that has crawled out of hell. 

Tears welled up in Chanyeol’s eyes as he forced himself not to look away. He can hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears, mixing frenziedly with Kyungsoo’s chanting. He wants to scream and to run away but he knows he can’t because he is the eye, Kyungsoo’s eye, and he must remain with his friend. He doesn’t want any chance of losing Kyungsoo again, not if he can help it. 

But suddenly, the demon-like man lunges at them in a flash. A shrilling howl erupts from the creature and the sheer force of the shrill knocks him and Kyungsoo to the floor. The back of his head smashes into the dusty floor and Chanyeol winces in pain as his vision begins to blur. He sees the demon coming closer and he hears Kyungsoo calling for his name. A bright golden light fills the room and for the first time since they have entered the apartment, he feels a little warmth. 

Letting out a small sigh, Chanyeol is sorry that he cannot fight his unconscious anymore and he shuts his eyes. 

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who has read my work before: hi, it's been a while. For those of you reading my work for the first time: hello, nice to meet you.   
> I haven't written in a long time and for a bit there, I thought I'd never write again. But then I had this idea and I guess it sparked my interest to write again!   
> Before you ask me how long this is going to be, I don't know. I have a general idea of how I want this story to go but we shall see what happens. One this I am sure of is that there will be scary stuff in here and quite a bit of action. I did put the friends to lover tag in there so I shall commit lol. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please kudo and leave a comment, if you can. I always look forward to feedback from the readers :)


End file.
